Mother
by jaguchi
Summary: Ed now finds himself in a new strange world where alchemy works. He now is lead too believe that there is a divine stone in this world as well. But, will something stop him from searching onward to his dream of restoring his arm and his brother's bodies?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mother**_

**Chapter 1:**

**See Yah Naraku**

" Inuyasha, would you go and get me some water please?" asked Kagome, trying very hard too cook a meal with the very little water she has.

" Yah, yah…fine." Inuyasha replied, jumping off into the distance.

A few moments later Kagome thought she heard a sound coming from above, looked up and saw nothing, and went back to cooking for the others. Miroku then thought he heard a sound from above, a sort of screaming, and looked up and saw nothing. Sango caring to a wound Kirara had just got a while ago looked up and saw nothing when she heard the noise. Everyone looked at each other and bursted out, "Did you just here something?"

Shippo, the young fox demon had finally caught the sound, it was the sound of someone screaming. He looked up and saw a speck of something…but what was it? A demon? Thought Shippo and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard by all followed by a big _CRASH_ into the ground. Dust flew everywhere. Kagome sensed something from the, "something" that had just crashed. " What is that," Kagome thought to herself, " its not a jewel shard but…much stronger?" Out of know where, Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes, as if he's been watching, and threw Kagome behind him. " Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, as he looked into the heavy cloud of dust.

" Who do you think I am, well! Hey Down here!" The mysterious person said with intense anger.

" Well, well what do we have here? It looks like a mere human." Inuyasha said. The mysterious person was now listening to Kagome and everyone, and heard that they were calling him short.

"TwitchtwitchWho ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! THAT YOU WOULDN"T BE ABLE TO SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!" The little man said with a furious rage.

" Now, now," said Kagome," there's no reason to get upset over your height. There must be some things that you can do that tall people can't." She finished trying to calm the shorty down.

HIM FLASHBACKING 

Sneaking into Lab 5, the 5th Lab, and Al boosted him up into a vent. He was thinking back to how no tall person could fit in there. Then there was the boulder that he had tripped and went up against the wall, and again remembered no tall person could have done.

BACK TO REALITY 

" Yah, well that's not the point!" he snapped," There is nothing good about being short! Remember that!"

After that there was, the silent moments, and Kagome spoke again, " Well, okay. Everyone promises to not call you short, everyone?" " Yes, will not call you short." " Now that's settled can I ask, where did you come from? Why did you fall out of the sky?

The boy felt hesitant to speak but finally mumbled the words… " It is all he could have done… there was nothing else… I had to come here too see if it were true…" " If what were true," Kagome asked. " If … there was a Philosophers Stone… in this world. I was sent to see if there was some sort of Philosophers Stone in this world."

" Oh? So your not from here?" " NO! My world is anything but peaceful! Nothing compared to yours!" The boy said. " Yah you think our _world_ is peaceful do yah?" Inuyasha said, cracking a little laugh, " Well your in for a surprise then." Inuyasha said sort of to himself.

The boy stood there, quite and looking around. _Hmm_? He said to himself. _What is that crystal around that girl's neck? I sense something of it, but what…that couldn't be the Philosophers Stone Colonel Mustang was talking about. Hmmm? _He thought

" I sense a sacred jewel shard coming! NO, not one but Lots!" Yelled Kagome, looking off too the left, into a forest. Everyone looked in that direction and saw a big dark purple cloud of smoke.

" What is that?" the boy said. " That, littlelittle boy is Naraku." Inuyasha stammered out.

The boy finally had this feeling as if that thing wasn't a chimera or anything of the sort. It looked completely human. _Homunculi_? He thought…

" YOU FILTHY DEMOM NARAKU! COME ALREADY BECAUSE SOMEONE NEW HAS ARRIVED?" Inuyasha Hollered drawing out his Sword.

" Hehe, Inuyasha I see you have a new friend?" Naraku said in a quite obsolete voice.

" He has a lot of them, the sacred jewel shards!" Screamed Kagome.

" _What is a demon? But…demons don't exist…wait maybe that's what they meant when they said this world is dangerous! Well…I'll wait to see what_ _happens_…" The short boy said to himself.

" MWHAHAH," Naraku laughed maniacally, looking toward the new face. " So boy…haven't you figured it out yet that they are you enemy?" " That, that half demon Inuyasha is the real enemy. And also if you come with me I can make you taller."

" Really! You can do that? Well, then I've made up my mind!" the boy said, winking over a Kagome in secret.

" What is your name boy?" Naraku demanded. " Well its Edward, Edward Elric." The boy said.

Ed started toward Naraku and suddenly clapped his hands, and kneeled down and touched the ground with his hands. There were several sparks of light shooting out of where his hands connected with the ground, and then everything went silent.

" What was that all about? Hey, EDWARD! Get your butt over here! We are the good guys not Naraku, can't you see that he is deceiving you!" Inuyasha yelled from behind.

" Calm down, Demon! You have no Idea what I'm capable of!" And at that second the ground started to move and started to create a dome around Naraku and Ed. " See yah when the fights over!"

" What is this?" Naraku hissed. " I was tricked! Me of all people!"

The dome had finally been sealed shut. Inuyasha and the others all ran around and checked for anyway in. They all separated and searched around the base. In about 5 minutes they all got back together and no one had found a way in. " What are we going to," said Kagome suddenly getting cut off by a large clangy screeching sound. The dome started to dissipate from top to bottom with a few bluish sparks flying at the top as well. There was Ed, walking out with his golden hair flowing in the wind (braided at back), blood over coat, black shirt, leather black pants and big platform looking boots and said, " Well that takes care of that!" with a big grin on his face.

There was no sign of Naraku what so ever. " What happen to Naraku?" asked Kagome. " Yeah! Where the hell did he go!" snapped Inuyasha.

" Well let's just say he won't be around anymore. Hehe," Smiled Ed holding out his left arm with a closed fist. He opened his hand and there they were.

" Look Inuyasha! He has all the remaining jewel shards!" Kagome shouted out.

Kagome ran over too Ed and asked him if she could see them. When she got there he was already practically handing them over. " So what are these things." Asked Ed. " Oh, these are the sacred jewel shards and now that I have them all I can destroy the sacred jewel and make sure that it doesn't harm anyone again." Kagome said with her head up high.

" Well I guess its time too destroy it, Inuyasha?" Kagome said happily," Will you do the honors?" " W-Why are you looking at me like I know how to do it! I thought you knew!" Inuyasha yelled back. " What! Are you saying that you don't know how then"? Kagome said rather calmly.

" Exactl-" " SIT BOY!" Kagome said cutting off Inuyasha. " Waahgg" Inuyasha said slamming into the ground.

" Well…Umm Sango do you know how to destroy it?"

" Yeah…"

" Well why didn't you say so!" Kagome said with high hope.

" Well its because only…someone with Naraku's strength can do it…and he was just destroyed by Edward over there." said Sango, realizing what she had just said. On that note everyone turned and faced Ed.

" How exactly did you defeat Naraku?" asked Inuyasha, quite nicely for a change. " With, Alchemy." Ed stated. " With Alchemy?" Stuttered Kagome. " I have transmuted him, but only half of the proper way." " And that means?" " Well in a full transmutation you…in easy terms…you disassembly the molecules and rearrange them into something else (ex. A metal pole turns into a spear). But since I only went half way and stopped at the part right before rejoining them. So he is nothing but molecules now, and he won't regenerate don't worry. I made his molecules too small for that." Ed said smiling as if had done something right.

" So then… Can you do that to destroy the jewel?" Asked Miroku.

" Well, I can sure try."

" Okay lets begin…hmm does anyone have chalk or something?" Asked Ed.

" Umm…let me check my bag……………here we are! Here Ed." Said Kagome handing over the white chalk to Ed.

" Okay this should do it." Said Ed, drawing a transmutation circle on the ground. Okay give me the jewel." Ed said to Kagome.

" Okay here we go lets see if this will work( placing the jewel in the center of the circle). And '**clap**' Ed put his hands onto the ground making sparks fly everywhere yet again.

Everyone watched as the jewel started to dissipate. The sparks now turning into bright yellow lights that filled the sky. " Oh! Is it working?" Ed asked himself. (Breeze of wind) It suddenly got cold. The bright lights have turned dark and shady. " NO! Not again!" Everyone watched and looked at the newly formed lights. " GET BACK NOW ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF THE CIRCLE!" Ed screamed. They listened backed up a bit until they were out of the circle.

The jewel that was almost complete gone had suddenly cam back except this time it was different…it was the color of Blood red. " Is this it? Is this the Philosophers Stone that I was searching for? Ed thought. When the lights faded and everything was still and silent, everyone asked what had just happened.

Ed stood there with a horrible expression on his face. The stone that used to be right in front of him was gone. Now a person lay there. A lady was sleeping right there. You could now here chatter from the others in the background but Ed just stood there horrified. Kagome walked towards the lady. She got there and tried to hold her up looking at her face.

" This person was created from the sacred jewel?" Kagome said, still glancing at her. By the time Ed had realized what was going on, it was already too late. " Kagome Get Back!" The Ladies eyes had already opened.

Too be continued…

Next time on…**_Mother_**

What's happening? Where'd Kagome GO! Kid, you've got a lot of explaining too do! We've got to find her hurry off to the west!

_**Chapter 2: Enemies New Face **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mother**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Enemies New Face**

Ed finally snapped out of his daydream, but it was too late. The woman's eyes had opened. " A homunculi…my…own…" Ed thought too himself. " Wait…no this…isn't important," Ed said snapping out of his trance, " Kagome Get Away, GET BACK!" But as said before it was too late, Kagome and the strange lady had disappeared.

" Hey! Ed! What just happened! That woman, she took Kagome!" Inuyasha said running up too Ed and picking him up by the braid.

" You better fix this…what ever you did, FIX IT!" Inuyasha screamed throwing Ed onto the ground.

" What is this…half demon, you shed tears for this Kagome person? Do you love her or something?" Asked Ed still in pain, but also with a bit of a smirk.

" If Kagome dies, I will kill you! Understand?" Inuyasha said very angrily.

" Yeah, Yeah…I get it." Ed responded.

" Okay so I wonder what we should do first now…considering that we know nothing about this new enemy or how we could find her." Stated Miroku, as he looked to notice his wind tunnel was gone.

They all sat down and were trying to think about something to do. When Ed sat down though it was different. He started to go into a trance again. His eyes were glazed, and he started to have memories of his past…Inuyasha of course didn't sit he was pacing back and forth trying to pick up Kagome's scent. Sango and Miroku, noticed Ed's expression, and then Sango asked, " Edward, did you know who she was?" He turned with a look so petrifying it could have been mistaken as a zombie.

" Mother…. why…" Ed said, but not too anyone for any particular reason.

" So…. it was…your… mother…" Sango said softly.

" Y-y-ye-yeah…but…not exactly…she looks like her but…she is…she is a homunculi…she looks and could have her memories but she is a whole new person and will act how she sees fit( no soul)." " And I've dealt with these things before…they are nasty and almost fight like that Naraku character, they can reform their body (ex. Finger turns into long spikes too fight), and most important of all…"

" Yes?"Inuyashaasked, turning around from his pacing.

" Some can shape shift or take on the form of any person they have seen before. We will need a secret code too make sure that the person they are talking too is or is not the real thing."

" What ever, do you have any leads on where--"

" _Alphonse_," Ed said cutting off Inuyasha, " that will be the word, everyone got that?"

" Yes." Everyone agreed.

" Now, as I was saying--"

" Now we will need to figure out where she went…" Ed said, cutting off Inuyasha again.

" Ed, are you sure you are ok with this? I mean…this is basically your mother. If you come with us on this little hunt we will probably end up destroying her." Sango said.

" That person is not my mother…" Ed said.

" Alright! Now, do you know where she would have gone Kid?" stammered Inuyasha.

" That doesn't matter." Ed remarked.

" And why is that?"

" Because, I'm going alone to find her, that's what I've decided." Ed said.

" Yah right! We were coming with you the moment that thing took Kagome." Inuyasha said, " Now lets go."

" Fine I guess there is point arguing…" Ed said, as he started walking off.

" Hold it! Where do you think your going? Do you have any idea?" Inuyasha asked.

" Not the slightest." Ed said.

" Well, I guess we should go to Kaete's village and start from there."

"Alright fine, if we must." Ed agreed, " Uh…just where is this Kaete's village anyways?"

" Its to the west of here." Sango said.

" Really how far?" Ed asked.

" About a 3 day period of walking." Sango replied.

" Aww." Ed said in a sluggish way. " Oh-well what can you do."

A few hours later Ed came to a stop and collapsed. He turned over on the ground and seemed quite happy. " Are you alright kid?" Asked Miroku. " Yeah, Ijust need time too rest, legs hurt, I hurt." Ed said continously. " Well its still along way back so get up we are moving out." Inuyasha said. Ed sucked it up, got up, and they all started walking again.

That night…

" Well, see its not that bad, now we get some time too rest!" Inuyasha said happily while patting Ed on the back.

" Great…just great…" Ed said,curling over and then fellsleeping.

" Well so what do we do now?" Asked Miroku.

" Well, for now let us all get some sleep." Sango replied. " Yeah I agree, if I'm going to help out tomorrow in what ever way I can, I better getsome sleep." Shippo said, now starting to feel dreary and soon after fell asleep.

" Okay then. Its settled, we'll kill him tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

" What are you talking about Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

" Yeah? Why would you want to kill him--." Sangostopped, just realizing that Inuyasha was already asleep. " Alright Miroku lets get some sleep as well."

" Ok." Miroku replied.

And both did….

Inuyasha was the first to wake up(or so he thought). He looked around and noticed that Ed was gone. " Hey Sango, Miroku wake up--!" Inuyasha said noticing that they weren't here either. " Where did everyone go?" " ARG!" Inuyasha said, jumping off trying to pick up a scent of anything. Inuyasha has probably been leaping around and getting further and further to Kaete's village, until he actually arrived. He went over to Kaete's hut too ask if she had seen them. No one was there; he tried again too pick up a scent of anyone. He got it; Kaete must be up there, up by Kiyko's grave. He jumped on up there too see Kaete dead, lying there on the ground with a big large spike of earth threw her. Inuyasha quickly ran up there trying not too step on any of her blood.

" No…. the only one that could have done this is that kid. He's the only one that I've seen that can do that to the ground. ARGG! Where could he have gone too?" Inuyasha shouted. Suddenly he heard a clanking sound off in the forest. Inuyasha jumped over to see what it was but when he got there, all he found was a big pile of armor. He checked inside but there wasn't anyone there. " They must have gotten away." Inuyasha said, referring to only one person when saying 'they'. He went back to the village, dug a grave for Kaete and buried her. The villagers were all devastated and then had a little cerimony. Inuyasha now felt that he had to go back and check the armor, and that he did. Only when he got there, the armor was gone. " Darn! When I find that kid, he will wish that he hadn't have done that." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

Ed and the others finally arrived at the village. Just to see Inuyasha waiting there with a very angry expression on his face.

" Hey! Inuyasha how did you get here so fast?" Sango asked.

" Yeah how is that, we were sure that we left giving us enough time to get here first." Miroku also asked.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He was starring at Ed. " So where is this Kaete, Inuyasha? Did you see her already, did she know anything?" Ed asked.

" Why you! RGG!" Inuyasha growled.

" Inuyasha what's wrong? Where is Kaete?" Shippo asked.

" She's gone." Inuyasha said.

" What do you mean!" Shippo screamed.

" Why don't you ask that Ed guy, he knows." Inuyasha said.

" How would he know? He doesn't even know who this Kaete is." Said Sango, trying to protect Ed.

" Well how come I found her with a spike through her stomach! And it came from the earth and that's just how he fights isn't it!" Inuyasha screamed.

" But… that's impossible." Ed said.

" And why is that?" Inuyasha said ready to strangle him.

" Well, I've been walking all day with the monk and demon slayer… and just arrived."

" Well, then how do you explain it!" Inuyasha said.

" That's easy." Ed answered, " It was probably my so called Mother. I 'm betting she has the power to perform alchemy."

" Alchemy?" asked Inuyasha.

" Yeah, it's the process of breaking down matter and rebuilding it as something else." Ed said, " For example that's why we can make spikes and such come from the ground. There is so much its so easy to break downthe materialand make it into spikes."

" I see." Said Inuyasha really confused. " So it was your Mother then?"

" Yeah….most likely she's the only other person here that could do that…"

" Well… we have to go now then. I have a faint scent of the enemy." Inuyasha said.

" Really, where did you get it from did you see Ed's mother?" asked Miroku.

" No,I got it from a pile of empty armor that I found a little way into the forest. I think she may have been in it. So I'll use that." Inuyasha said proudly as if he had done something good.

Ed's eyes went blank and hollow. " No it couldn't be…" he said.

**Too be continued….

* * *

**

Well…. Sorry but this chapter was already before I got reviews so I didn't fix all the mistakes XX sorry, sorry but I will Do it for Chapter 3 Sorry. I am…

What is it that affects Ed so much when he hears about "empty armor" and will Inuyasha believe what he has to say?

**Chapter 3: Why is he here? And how did he get here?**


End file.
